Modern consumer and industrial electronic devices require storage of information, such as digital photographs, numeric data, electronic mail, calendar, or contacts. These devices can be electronic systems, such as notebook computers, desktop computers, digital video players, compact discs, servers, televisions, and projectors, and are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. The need to access, store, read back, or any combination thereof of information on these devices quickly and reliably is vital for users or performance of systems having the devices.
Electronic devices having a rotational storage medium rotated about a central axis, connected to an electric motor and an adjacent head used to write or read back information on the rotational storage medium, are extremely sensitive to variations in rotational speed. The electric motor must be developed and designed to operate according to design specifications selected and targeted by the manufacturer to provide the users with quick and reliable access to the information to the users.
Manufacturers often use multiple supplier sources for the electric motor, resulting in specification variations between electric motors, and leading to unacceptable and inconsistent write or read back performance and reliability issues with the electronic devices. Thus, the manufacturers and designers of the electronic devices are constantly looking for ways to maintain consistent performance and reliability of their electronic devices.
Research and development in existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions and often resulting in trade-offs or metric sacrifices. One way to provide the consistent performance and reliability demanded by the consumer and industrial markets, is to require each of the different supplier sources to test and screen each and every one of the electric motors prior to shipment to the manufacturer for assembly. This is unacceptable as costs for the electric motors would increase and production of the electronic devices would be delayed and/or disrupted.